


a night in summer camp

by starclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starclub/pseuds/starclub
Summary: "it'll be fun, trust me"





	a night in summer camp

**Author's Note:**

> fictober day one

“It'll be fun trust me” Jaemin whispers mischievously against the shell of Jisungs ear. 

He shivers hoping Jaemin didn't notice, “we're gonna get in trouble!”

“Not unless we don't get caught, so shhh” Jaemin presses a finger to Jisungs lips. 

Effectively it both shuts him up and flusters him. Jisung doesn't know why he even bothers trying to argue when he knows full well Jaemin could convince him to do anything. Even this terrible idea hed easily convinced Jisung into. The duo climbs down the stairs swiftly and quietly, then Jaemin leads them around the back of the cafeteria to a window and pushes it open. 

Jisung looks at him unimpressed, “no way can I pull myself up there” 

“You don't have to” Jaemin shrugs. 

Jaemin makes it look easy as he pulls himself up and through the window. Jisung blushes again and thinks,  _ wow Jaemin is really strong _ . Soon the back door swings open and reveals Jaemin grinning with two popsicles in hand. He closes the door behind him and unfortunately, there was a loud click. Jisung cringes and exactly what he expected happened. 

They hear the distinct voice of Taeyong, the camp manager, “whos there” followed by the beam of a flashlight, “come out here now” 

Jaemin flys by Jisung in a dead sprint only pausing to tug him, “run, run” 

Without a second thought, Jisung grabs Jaemins hand and lets him grab him along. By the time they reach the docks both of them have to double over to catch their breath.

“I knew we would get caught” Jisung whines, “were camp leaders, were supposed to set a good example. 

Jaemin tosses the popsicle at him and Jisung has to fumble to catch it, “We didn't get caught so it's fine” Jisung rolls his eyes, Jaemin grins at him again, “let's stay here, put our feet in the water”

He stares at Jaemin thinking about how nervous he was but ignores it, “that sounds nice”

They both pull off shoes and socks and settle down at the end of the dock, letting their feet slowly into the water. 

Jisung shivers slightly, “it's kinda cold”

“Mhm” Jaemin hums but he's looking up, “view is worth it though”

Jisung follows his eye line admiring the stars, “yeah you're right” 

They both eat their popsicles for a while, staring at the stars. Jisung was happy they were the type of people that could sit in comfortable silence together. He could feel Jaemin continuously stealing glances at him, but Jisung couldn't bring himself to look back. Until Jaemin moved closer and stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Your lips are blue” Jaemin pointed out.

“And yours are red” Jisung chuckles. 

“Can I try some of you popsicle? You can have some of mine too” Jaemin requests eagerly.

“Oh um, sure?” in the back of his mind he thinks Jisung remembers very well Jaemin eating this flavor the other day, he blushes at the idea of sharing it with Jaemin though and holds it out, “here”

But Jaemin doesn't even spare the popsicle a glance, never taking his eyes off Jisungs as he leans in. Jaemins free hand comes up cupping the back of Jisungs neck softly, Jisung swallows nervously. Their eyes flutter closed when their lips finally connect. There's a splash neither of them pay attention to. Jaemin tilts his head deepening the kiss, Jisung sighs in satisfaction. He feels Jaemins hand is tangling into his hair, and Jisungs own hands fly to Jaemins waist. Jisungs heart was bursting in his chest, he'd had a crush on Jaemin the whole summer but he'd never dreamed this would happen. 

Jaemin pulled back with a small smile, he pulls a pretend thinking face, “hmm blue flavor is good”

Jisung flashes brightly making Jaemins smile widen, “r-red is good too” he then looks at his hand that's now missing a popsicle, “oh I think I dropped mine”

“We can share!” Jaemin holds out his popsicle and this time he takes it. 

_ Maybe this summer will be more exciting than he thought _ , Jisung thinks happily.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading,  
talk to me maybe? [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/jaesungluv)  
[twt](https://twitter.com/forjaesung)  

> 
> \- Marie


End file.
